


The Snake & Dolphin's After Party

by greentea815



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greentea815/pseuds/greentea815
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anko flirts with Iruka after Naruto and Hinata's wedding party, which leads to the the two having their own private after party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snake & Dolphin's After Party

**Author's Note:**

> The dynamic between these two is irresistible, and so, this story came to be. All aboard the IrukAnko crack ship!

The festivities were winding down on one of the proudest days Iruka ever experienced – that of the wedding of his most beloved student, Naruto Uzumaki, to Hinata Hyūga, another student he held dear. Today was yet another example of how Naruto had become a man. 

Iruka's relationship with Naruto wasn't always as strong as it was today – it took years to develop genuine love for the boy who caged the monster that killed his parents. In time, thanks to Iruka's warm heart, he looked to Naruto as a younger brother, and then eventually, as a son. In fact, Iruka was honored to serve as the groom's “father” during the ceremony. 

At several intervals during the joyous occasion, Iruka was seen reaching for his handkerchief to wipe away tears of happiness. He didn't mind that he got teased for it. His happiness far outweighed any kind of embarrassment of breaking any ninja machismo rules.

The happy bride and groom had left the party to begin their honeymoon, and the guests were beginning to exit the venue. Iruka, along with Kakashi, Yamato, and members of the Hyūga clan were saying their farewells to leaving guests when he felt a tug at his jacket sleeve. Iruka turned to see who was trying to get his attention.

“Couldn't leave without giving the 'proud papa,' my congratulations,” said a confident female voice.

A smiling Anko Mitarashi was standing before him in a sparkling red dress, face prettily painted, her dark locks worn down for a change. Iruka made an effort to greet and chat with everybody at the party, but he was suddenly ashamed he did not speak to Anko until just now. And getting an eyeful of her at this moment, he could've slapped himself for not noticing such an arresting sight. Her attire was normally provocative to be sure (her fishnet bodysuit was legendary), but tonight she had a touch of elegant femininity that was almost shocking. She was even wearing perfume!

Anko's smile widened at Iruka's open-mouthed silence. All the gussying up was well worth that expression on her colleague's face.

She explained, “I snuck in really late, and honestly I almost didn't come, but I know _he_ ,” pointing in Kakashi's direction, “would have had my head if I didn't show up!” She laughed. “But don't worry, I gave the happy couple a good squeeze and wished them well before they were off on their merry way. Can you believe our old students beat us to the altar?”

“Us?” Iruka choked out. Images of Iruka and Anko kissing as bride and groom in a wedding chapel flashed before his eyes. It was suddenly so hot. Iruka fingered his collar.

“Yeah, you know, we're not getting any younger! We've got to work hard to find our partners,” Anko giggled, punching Iruka in the arm playfully. Iruka joined in, with nervous laughter. She immediately realized why Iruka had looked uncomfortable. She seemed to have this effect on him on the rare occasions they interacted. It was mildly annoying usually, but tonight, charming. She eyed Iruka up and down, shamelessly.

“You look good enough to eat in that suit,” she purred, smoothing her hand from his shoulder to his wrist, just shy of touching his hand. “You should wear them more often.”

Iruka blushed. He was a grown man, but not accustomed to a woman's blatant flirtations, especially coming from somebody like Anko. She also had a blush to her face, but it didn't come from shyness or cosmetics. She had been taking advantage of the party's bar, and was now feeling frisky.

“T-thanks, Anko, you look... really, really nice tonight,” Iruka responded. _Smooooth, Iruka, smooooth._

Another giggle from Anko. Then her eyebrows rose up and her line of sight adjusted to just beyond Iruka's shoulder. Iruka turned around and saw the Sixth approaching.

“Good to finally see you, Anko,” Kakashi said. His tone and expression neutral as usual.

“I wouldn't miss it – the party part, anyway,” Anko winked. 

Kakashi was slightly irked that she spoke to him in such a casual way, but they were in the same class, and Anko was never one to follow rules to the letter. At least in the hokage's office Anko would use the proper honorifics. 

Kakashi turned to Iruka, “It looks like tonight's event has come to a close, so I will be taking my leave to attend to other matters. Goodnight, Iruka,” he shook his head towards Anko, “Good night, Anko.”

She bowed, and in a playful tone, “Good night, Hokage-sama. Say hello to Shizune for me.”

Kakashi cleared his throat, narrowed his eyes, and whispered to Iruka, “Watch out for that one.”

Next, Yamato and the Hyūga clan members said their goodbyes to Iruka and Anko. Yamato gave Iruka a firm elbow to the side and widened his already-big eyes. “Have fun, Iruka,” he smiled. A little puzzled, Iruka rubbed his side and said, “Whatever you say, Yamato.”

“Looks like it's just me and you, Dolphin-man, and the night is still young,” Anko said. “I'm not sleepy, are you?”

Iruka gulped. Anko was not one for subtlety. She never really paid him that much attention before. Why him though, why tonight? But then again, why over think it?

“Not at all,” Iruka lied, in the most confident tone he could muster. He was honestly tired from the emotional highs of the event, and all the socializing, but he wasn't about to admit that to Anko. He continued, “Do you want to get tea, or maybe something to eat, some dango perhaps?” he offered. He didn't know much about the mysterious Anko, but he did know she adored dango.

“No, not right now,” Anko answered, her mouth curving in a mischievous smile.

* * *

A half hour later, the two were occupying a room in the village's only love hotel. The hotel was completely discreet, so Iruka had nothing to worry about, although he had to admit, he did wish they bumped into somebody he knew, just so he could be seen with the gorgeous, physically amorous Anko on his arm.

As Iruka was securing the lock and trying to make sense of what was happening, he felt a nip at his neck and hands unbuckling his belt. As he turned to Anko, his pants hit the floor. His tan face was crimson.

Anko smiled and pointed at the floor, “Leave those there, and follow me.”

Anko made her way to the bed, hips swaying sexily. With graceful finesse, she unzipped her dress and threw it aside, revealing a black lace bra, thong underwear, garter belt, and black silk stockings that led down to her red stilettos. On her right thigh was a red strap that had held secure senbon and a kunai. 

Iruka, in a trance, his eyes locked on Anko's buttocks, forgot that his pants were around his ankles and tripped, causing him to push Anko, face first, into the bed, his erection perfectly placed between her ass cheeks.

“Shit, and I thought I was forward,” Anko smirked.

Iruka, mortified, got himself off her immediately and apologized profusely. His trembling hands were pulling his pants back up, regret heavy in his heart. In a flash, Anko turned herself around in a sitting position. She slapped Iruka's hands down, which dropped his pants back on the floor. “Get a grip, Iruka, we're doing this,” Anko said. Iruka's eyes widened in surprise. “Strip,” Anko commanded.

He did as she told, forgetting his clumsiness, but not being able to meet her eye as he took his clothing off, piece by piece. His eyes were on her body, and he saw her nails were painted red to match her dress. He wanted to say something, to maybe reason with her, but he knew it would be for nothing. Anko was determined.

His underwear was the last piece, and his hands gripped the elastic, but he somehow couldn't find the courage to go through with pushing them downward. “Here, let me help you with that, darling,” Anko said, and she took her kunai and sliced it off him, faster than his hands could stop her.

Anko studied his form. “Mmm, yes, very nice – you're tan all the way through, aren't you? A sexy, tight body. You're going to be a fun one,” she purred. Still not being able to meet her gaze, Iruka looked up at the ceiling and his eyes darted straight at the wall, when he saw that the ceiling was mirrored. He said softly, “Um, Anko, maybe we should—ohhh!!”

Iruka's train of thought was interrupted by Anko's vigorous licking and kissing. She began at his stomach and worked her way down, her hands traveling everywhere they pleased. Soon she had Iruka's entire manhood completely inside her mouth, and she bobbed with enthusiasm. Iruka looked down, and her fiery eyes locked with his as if to say, “I've got you.”

Iruka closed his eyes, and cupped her head, gently petting her hair, as she worked herself in a more rapid motion. His eyes rolled at the back of his head. She was...too good. Just when he was nearly at his limit, she ceased all action. His cock throbbed regretfully at the sudden stop. She toyed with his balls, kissed the tip of his cock, and said, “Not yet.”

She stood up and began kissing Iruka, her tongue skillfully maneuvering around his. He felt her hands grip his and she guided them to her ass. He stroked her cheeks as they continued to kiss deeply, his courage rising, he began squeezing and massaging her ass. Anko reached up and removed Iruka's hair tie, causing his hair to spill to their past-shoulder length. She broke their kiss to admire him. “Pretty boy,” she said, her eyes heavy-lidded with lust. Iruka had been called many things – never pretty.

They continued kissing, and Iruka's hands traveled up Anko's back, vainly searching for her bra clasp. 

Anko smiled and backed off a little. “It's this kind, sweetie,” she said, as she unclasped her bra from the front! Iruka never knew there were bras that could open there! His inexperience was clearly showing. Whatever embarrassment he was feeling went away when Anko slipped off the bra completely, freeing her generous bosom for his viewing pleasure. 

“Don't just stare, Dolphin-man...” Anko urged.

In a burst of enthusiasm, Iruka whisked Anko up in his arms, and brought her down gently to the bed, her head on the pillow. “You're so beautiful,” he whispered, his hair slipping over, as he hovered over her face, smiling warmly, looking into her eyes. He began kissing her tenderly, as his hands softly massaged her breasts. Anko wrapped her legs around him tightly to hint that she didn't want tender and soft.

“Prove it, Iruka. Prove that you think I'm beautiful,” Anko's watery eyes met his. Passion? Sadness? Iruka didn't know how to read her, and how to interpret her statement.

Anko yanked her panties off in haste and gripped Iruka's hips. That, he could read.

Iruka commenced kissing Anko as he gingerly pressed himself inside her. Her legs spread wide lustfully, her hands pushed down on his buttocks, hastening their union. He groaned in pleasure. She was so welcoming, wet, and eager. Her hips bucked aggressively, communicating the rhythm she desired. He was all too happy to comply. 

Anko's cries grew louder the harder he pushed himself, her nails raking his back. To prevent her from scratching his back further (he could feel some blood letting), he interlaced his hands with hers. He yearned to look into her eyes as he came, but her eyes were shut tight. He whispered in her ear, “Anko, I'm almost there...” She yelled, “Stop, stop! Not yet!” It took everything he had to comply, but ultimately, her pleasure was much more important than his.

Anko yanked his hair down for more deep kisses, and then she gently pushed him off. “Lay down,” she ordered. 

Iruka, obedient lover he was, did as he was told. Anko positioned herself on top of him, her mouth back on his cock, kissing, licking, and teasing. She wiggled her bottom half on top of his upper half, and soon Iruka's mouth was filled with her lusty wetness. He gratefully began licking and sucking at her sex – he had been hungry for this, but too shy to make moves. She grinded herself on his mouth as she worked her way up and down his cock, taking moments to pause and give out muffled moans.

For a spell they pleasured each other orally in this fashion, Iruka getting an incredible view from the ceiling mirror. Again, he felt himself climbing. He gripped her buttocks to give himself room to announce to Anko that he was coming. He already knew that would lead her to stop, and she did.

Anko maneuvered herself to lay on top of him, face to face. She smiled, and traced a finger on his facial scar. “Soon, but not yet.” He nodded and smiled back. He knew it would be up to her when the time would be right.

She had him sit in a chair and she stood in front of him, garter belt, stockings, kunai strap, and heels still on. If only he could take a photograph with his mind, Iruka thought. 

Anko sat on his lap, facing him. She gripped the sides of his face and kissed him, her tongue lashing out violently, hungrily, and finally, biting his lip so hard it bled. He cringed in pain, she shushed him and licked the blood off, thoroughly enjoying his taste. 

She guided his hands on her breasts, and he massaged and kissed their tips softly. She gripped the back of neck as he was kissing them and hissed, “Bite me, Iruka, make me bleed.” He hesitated, but her tone told him she was not saying it lightly. He suckled her nipple and grazed it with his teeth. Her grip on his neck tightened, and he bit down. Anko moaned loudly, “Harder, make me bleed!” He did so, and tasted the coppery flavor in his mouth. He looked up at her with concerned eyes, but she had her head back moaning in pleasure.

Anko saw the little bit of blood in the corner of Iruka's mouth and quickly licked if off and kissed him deeply. She stroked Iruka's cock, and when he was at full attention, guided him inside her. “Watch me, darling,” she told Iruka, whose eyes had been closed.

With renewed vigor, Anko worked herself in a frenzied bounce, plunging Iruka deeper and deeper inside her, her cries growing louder and louder. They locked eyes. “I'm going to come all over your cock, Iruka,” Anko stated, the intensity in her eyes growing fiercer. Iruka stayed silent about his state, fearing she would refuse him release again. 

But she knew he was close, and she gripped his throat tightly as she lost herself in the intensity of her orgasm. Iruka wasn't in control, and didn't have the strength to hold back, and felt himself explode inside her, made all the more consuming from her tight grip on his throat, restricting his oxygen.

Their sweaty bodies were limp, both were panting for breath, but Iruka had the biggest, silliest grin on his face. 

“That was a good start, Dolphin-man, now, let's really get serious.”

Iruka's eyes widened in a are-you-for-real expression. Anko licked her lips, and pulled Iruka's hair to guide him onto the floor. Into the wee hours, Anko would lead Iruka to the sofa, to the balcony, to the shower, and finally back to the bed.

* * *

Late that next morning, Iruka woke alone in bed. He sat up, rubbed his face, and saw a note next to him. He read it: “Thanks for the fun after party. Sorry about the undies, please find a replacement in the package next to the bottle of water on the nightstand. I read somewhere dolphins need water to live. Anko.”

And just like the note said, there was a package of new underwear, with a pattern of snakes on them. Iruka smiled, and gulped down the water greedily.

He didn't know where this was all going, but he was sure Anko would set the pace.


End file.
